Pita Ten: Angel come back to me
by chiisaiichigo
Summary: After Misha revives Shia, what if she never comes back? How will Kotaro take it? Will he ever remember his one true love? Will Tenchan and Koboshi confess their love? Will Tenchan fall in love with some one else? R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Aiko who?

Teeheehee. Hi hi! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me kay? Well it starts in the last episode when Kotaro wishes he didn't know his mother and Misha comforts him. My favorite part in the last episode! Let's begin!

* * *

"Mom..." Kotaro said when he remembered his mother in the kitchen feeding him oden.(I think it was oden.) 

"Kotaro. What's wrong -su?" Misha asked, snapping him back to normal. "Today I did my best and brought some food I made -su." She continued. "Kotaro, I want you to taste it real quick -su." She said then fed it to Kotaro. "How is it -su?" Kotaro's eyes were filling with tears.

"After you remember them, you feel even more alone than before." Kotaro said fighting back the tears. "You remember the fact that they're gone. That's why...I knew the trick was to think of it as if they were never there in the first place...If you don't remember them...it won't hurt." After Kotaro finished Misha hugged him like a mother were to her own child.

"But I think, I think you should keep the memories that you have. Memories are the proof that one has life! There are times of happiness, times of sadness, and times of painfulness. They are all proof of Kotaro's life! Memories aren't always about painful things, so why do you want to forget them?" Misha said.

Kotaro looked up at Misha and saw her smile. He pictured his mother in her place.

"Now then." Misha said breaking the hug. "I still have lot's to do -su. I'm going to return everyone's memories -su!" "Okay," Kotaro said.

* * *

OUT ON THE BALCONY... 

"Misha. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kotaro asked worriedly. "Once everyone remembers her Shia will come back right?"

"It's alright -su. By now." Misha said waving.

"Misha!" Kotaro said.

"Wait a minute! Sasha said.

"Sacchun." Misha said turning around.

"After I've told you everything you're still going through with it Misha?" Sasha said.

"Sacchun...Yes -su. It's what I've decided -su." Misha said.

"Why do you have to go so far with a demon?" Sasha asked.

"Sorry -su." Misha said.

"Misha. What's she talking about?" Kotaro asked, while Misha flew to the ledge of the balcony.

"Kotaro, it's about time for me to get going -su." Misha said happily.

"Misha..." Kotaro said.

"Geez...After you finally pass you're going to get fired...This time, you're the one who will disappear!" Sasha said.

"Misha! Is that true!?" Kotaro asked.

"Even so, I want Shia to come back -su." Misha said.

"Even then..." Sasha started.

"Sacchun." Misha interrupted. "Sacchun. Is it wrong what I'm doing?" Sasha starred wide-eyed.

"Misha! Wait a second!" Kotaro yelled. "What does she mean!? You'll disappear!?" He said, but Misha started to fly. "Wait! You can't disappear!"

"Kotaro. This is my job -su." Misha said drifting away.

"That's not fair!" Kotaro yelled back. "Isn't there some other way!?"

"Kotaro, I really want to do this after all -su. After all, I'm an angel -su!" Misha said proudly.

"Please don't go." Kotaro said with tears in his eyes. But Misha just smiled and went on.

"Teeheehee. I'll be off now -su!" Misha said leaving.

"Misha! You can't do this! Misha! Please come back!" Kotaro pleaded as he watched her drift away.

"Misha." Kotaro said running after her.

"Misha. You don't understand." He said running. "You can't leave! Misha!!!!!!!"

* * *

FROM MISHA'S VIEW... 

"So peaceful at night." She thought passing Ten-chan's house and sprinkling the powder. Next she passed Koboshi's house. She sprinkled it all over the neighborhood.

* * *

AT THE APARTMENT ROOF... 

"Shia...It won't be much longer." Nyaa said stirring the potion, then he saw a rose petal fall. He looked up. A purple light was raining rose petals. And there in the midst of it was Shia!

"Shia...why?" Nyaa said.

Shia opened her eyes which were in tears. "Thank you, Misha." She said, a tear rolling down her eye.

* * *

FROM KOTARO'S VIEW... 

"Misha...Misha...Misha!" He yelled.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER... 

"Bye Kotaro. Take care of the rest." Mr. Higuchi said rushing to get to work.

"Dad! Today's mom's birthday so come home early okay?" Kotaro said.

"Kotaro...what did you just say?" Mr. Higuchi said surprised.

"Today's mom's birthday, right? Buy a cake and come home early, okay?" Kotaro said.

"Yeah...you...okay, I will. Bye, Kotaro. I'm off!" Mr. Higuchi said leaving.

"Have a good day!" Kotaro said.

* * *

Kotaro opened the front door and locked it. 

"Kotaro, good morning. Here's your lunch." Shia said.

"Thank you." Kotaro said taking it. "Shia, aren't you lonely by yourself?"

"I'm alright." Shia said. "Nyaa's here after all...and it doesn't really feel like Misha really disappeared."

"Yeah." Kortaro said. "As long as we don't forget about her, she'll surely come back to us someday."

"Yes!" Shia said.

* * *

AT SCHOOL... 

"Kotaro! There's a new student!" Koboshi said walking up to him in class. "Her name is Aiko." She said revealing a girl who looked exactly liked Misha except she had light blue hair.

"Hi! My name is Aiko!" She said holding out her hand. Kotaro blinked and shook it. "Kotaro Higuchi." He said in shock.

"So where did you move from?" Koboshi asked.

"Up there." Aiko said pointing up. Kotaro blinked again.

"You're kidding right?" Koboshi said.

"I'll show you at lunch." Aiko said smiling.

"She can't be Misha." Kotaro thought. "Misha has pink hair, is more energetic, and uses the word -su after almost every single sentence she says."

"I hope we can be friends." Aiko said to Kotaro.

"Yeah." Kotaro said.

* * *

LUNCHTIME... 

"Okay! I told you I'd show you I was up there. So I'll do it!" Aiko said getting up.

"What are you talking about?" Ten-chan asked.

"Aiko claims she's from up there." Koboshi said pointing up.

"That's impossible! Hahaha!" Dai-chan said.

"Who thinks they're from heaven?" Kaoru asked, and everyone pointed to Aiko except for Kotaro."Oh." She said

"I said I'll show you!" Aiko said.

She concentrated and soon wings came out from he back. "Told you!" Aiko said flying.

"She really is an angel." Dai-chan said.

"Who'd've thought." Ten-chan said.

Aiko landed and said, "What do you think?"

"Wow." Koboshi said. "Kotaro, you haven't said a word about her flying."

"I believed it. Misha was an angel." Kotaro said.

"Again with the Misha! Get over it! She's only in your head. We don't even remember her." Ten-chan said.

"Excuse me. But I know where Misha is." Aiko said.

"Really!?" Kotaro asked happily.

"Yes. But you may not like the news." Aiko said looking sad.

"You see, Misha's in a place called, The world that never was, and the people who go there are the people who are forgotten, but they do have a chance to come back. If the someone does remember her, they take a test and see if the person from The world that never was is really that important to the person that remembers them. But if they don't pass, they'll be gone forever..." Aiko said sadly knowing she was the one to give the test to Kotaro.

* * *

That's the end of my first story. Ya think it's okay? Oh yeah, I took The world that never was from Kingdom Hearts. R&R! 

IF YOU'RE READING THIS I'LL DISCONTINUE IT IF YOU DAMN PEOPLE DON'T WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Cardcaptor Misha


	2. A new Misha?

Okay! Thanks Misha12! On with da story!

* * *

"So why didn't I take the test?" Kotaro asked. "It's been about two weeks."

"It will happen soon." Aiko said.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Ten-chan said to Koboshi.

"Not a clue" She answered.

"So who's this, Misha?" Kaoru asked.

"You all don't remember? Misha was my next door neighbor." Kotaro said.

"But, isn't that Shia?" Ten-chan asked.

"Shia moved in with Misha after the trip to the hot springs. That's where we met Shia." Kotaro said.

"But didn't she go to the hot springs then move next to you?" Koboshi asked.

"No! You really don't remember. Shia does!" Kotaro said.

"Misha use to hang on to me all the time! She'd walking to school hanging on me! She used the word -su after almost every sentence! She was energetic and always messed up when she tried to help! She has a sister named Sasha!" Kotaro said trying to convince them Misha was real. "But now. Now she's in the world that never was because you forgot her!" He said then ran away.

"Kotaro!" They yelled, but he just kept running.

* * *

He ran home and stayed there until midnight. That night would be the night of a full moon. He went out on the balcony and watched the moon then to the roof of the apartment. 

"Misha..." Kotaro said starring at the moon.

"Kotaro." A bell like voice said.

"Misha!?" He said turning around.

"No it's me. Aiko." She said.

"Sorry. I thought you were-" His words were cut off by Aiko.

"She'll come back." Aiko said assuring him. "It's soon. The next full moon will be 2 weeks from now. Be prepared." She said turning around and walking back.

* * *

Kotaro thought for a while then ran after her. 

"Aiko! Aiko!" He said.

When he got to the floor his apartment room was he saw Aiko opening the door to the apartment next to him. (A/N-Not the one Shia lives in the other one.)

"You live here?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes -su!" Aiko said cheerfully.

"Why'd you...never mind. I wanted to ask you something." Kotaro said.

"About what -su?" She asked.

"You said be prepared. Be prepared for what?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about -su!" Aiko said opening the door. "Sorry -su!" She said then went in.

"Wait!" Kotaro said following her.

Once he got inside he noticed her place looked excalcty like Misha's when she first moved in.

"Sorry it's a huge mess -su." Aiko said embarrassed.

"It looks like...never mind." Kotaro said shaking his head. "You just told me up on the roof Misha will come back and be prepared. Prepared for what?" Kotaro said.

"I wish I could tell you -su. But I can't!" Aiko said. "Now you have to go to sleep!" Aiko said pushing him to the door. She pushed him out and said, "Good night!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY... 

Kotaro opened the door and locked it.

"Kotaro -su!" Aiko said hugging him.

"Misha?" Kotaro asked.

"No -su! I'm Aiko!" She said.

"Kotaro. Here's your lunch." Shia said. "Oh! Misha?"

""Nope! I'm Aiko -su. Nice to meet you -su!" She said holding out her hand.

"Oh...You look so much like her." Shia said. "Well I'm Shia." She said shanking her hand.

"Teeheehee." Aiko said still on Kotaro.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks Shia." Kotaro said taking the lunch.

* * *

"Kotaro!" Koboshi and Ten-chan said running up to him. 

"Hey." He said turning around with Aiko still on his back.

"Aiko? What are you doing?" Ten-chan asked.

"Teeheehee. HI KOBOSHI! TEN-CHAN!" Aiko yelled.

"What are you doing to Kotaro!" Koboshi yelled trying to pull her off like she use to with Misha.

"Teeheehee." Aiko said holding on.

* * *

IN CLASS... 

"Kotaro -su!" He heard a bell like voice say.

"What Aiko?" He asked annoyed.

"I didn't call you -su!" Aiko said happilly.

"Kotaro -su! It's me! Misha!" She said.

"Where are you?" Kotaro asked.

"I'll come back -su! Bye!" Misha said.

"MISHA!" Kotaro yelled.

Everyone starred at him until he finally sat down.

Aiko starred at him worriedly. "I wish I could tell him the truth...but this is my job." She thought.

* * *

Okay! Thanks to Misha12's idea's I'm still gonna continue the story! But really what's a beta?

Cardcaptor Misha


	3. Confessions

Okay then. Thanks to the wonderful mind of Misha12 I got the next chapter.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL... 

"Kotaro -su!" Aiko said running up to him and hugging him.

"Aiko! Stop!" He said.

"Teeheehee. Lets walk home together -su!" Aiko said.

"Fine. Fine." Kotaro said starting to walk.

* * *

AT KOTARO'S HOUSE... 

"Man I'm tired. Aiko's really heavy." Kotaro thought going to the balcony.

"Kotaro -su!" Aiko said flying to him from her balcony.

"Aiko!" Kotaro yelled.

"Shhh. Don't wake the neighbors -su!" Aiko said landing on the edge.

"Aiko! It's dangerous on there!" Kotaro said.

"Teeheehee. C'mon -su!" Aiko said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him up to the edge.

"Aiko. I don't think you should be doing-" His words were cut off when Aiko started to fly off the balcony. She held her like Misha held him before.

"Kotaro. Are you scared -su?" Aiko asked half the way.

"A little. But this seems familiar." Kotaro said.

"Good! It's working! He's forgetting about Misha!" Aiko thought. "Let's go back -su!" Aiko said starting to head back.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY... 

"Hoe." Aiko sighed in class.

"What's wrong?" Koboshi asked.

"I'm wonely -su." Aiko said. "I all awone at home and its scawy."

"You can't move in with me...my parents would never allow it." Koboshi said. "And I already have 7 brothers and sisters."

"Wow -su." Aiko said.

"What about moving in with Shia?" Ten-chan suggested.

"You weawy think Shia would let me -su?" Aiko asked.

"Don't worry. She's really nice." Ten-chan said.

"Gweat -su!" Aiko yelled jumping up.

* * *

AT THE PARK... 

"Shia!" Ten-chan said running up to her when she saw her in the park.

"Takashi. Hi." Shia sad turning around.

"I have to tell her. How I really feel." Ten-chan thought.

"Shia. ...I..." Ten-chan started.

"What is it?" Shia asked confused.

"I...I...I..." Ten-chan muttered.

* * *

Sorry. Short chappie. Anyway, ooooooooo! Dramatic! Will Ten-chan tell Shia he loves her? Find out in chapter 4! 

Cardcaptor Misha


	4. Authors note

Okay! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews but I SERIOUSLY need more people to review when they read. Sorry but I wont continue until I have about 10. 8 is okay but I REALLY need more. Sorry again. I guess I'll give you a preview of the next chapter...

Koboshi is working up the courage to tell Kotaro she likes him while Kotaro is having strange dreams about Misha. (A/N-Remember! Kotaro forgot about Misha!) He goes on an emotional streak wondering who Misha is. Ten-chan has a hard time telling Shia he likes her. Will he?

* * *

Okay then! Sorry it's a short chapter. I suck at summaries. Until next time!

Cardcaptor Misha


	5. Solstice angel

Thanks sooooo much you guys! You made me cry! Almost. Now on with the show!

* * *

"I...I..I..." Ten-chan mumbled. "Should I tell her? I don't wanna embarrass myself..." He thought. 

"Are you alright Takashi?" Shia asked concerned.

"Yeah! And call me Tn-chan. Like everyone else. If you want." He said.

"Okay!" She said.

"Well...What I was gonna say...I l-" Ten-chan started.

"Ten-chan!" Kotaro yelled.

Ten-chan and Shia turned around and saw Aiko, Kotaro, Koboshi, waiting for him.

"We're going to the amusement park! Do you and Shia wanna come!?" Kotaro yelled.

"Sure!" Ten-chan yelled back."Do you wanna come?" He asked Shia.

"Sure." Shia said.

* * *

THE AMUSEMENT PARK... 

"Yay -su! Yay -su! The amusement parky warky -su!" Aiko said jumping around.

"Aiko! You're embarrassing us!" Koboshi yelled.

"Teeheehee. Sorry worry -su. But this is me! You act like yourself so why shouln't I?" Aiko said. "Oh no! I said something intelligent! I gotta start acting like Misha or my plan wont work!" Aiko thought.

"Wow. That was deep." Ten-chan said.

"Teeheehee." Aiko said.

"Oh! Shia -su! I have a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE favor to ask you -su!" Aiko said.

"Yes?" Shia said.

"Well. I'm weally wonely in my apartment so can I move in with yous?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure Misha. It's okay with me." Shia said.

"Who's Misha?" Kotaro asked. (A/N-GASP! He forgot Misha! Like Misha12 I wanna bang him in the head with a hammer until he remembers.)

"You don't remember? You use to talk about her for hours." Shia said.

"I don't remember." Kotaro said.

"She looks exactly like Aiko. She talks like Aiko. Her personality is exactly like Aiko's." Shia said. "She looks exactly like Aiko except with pink hair!"

Kotaro imagined Aiko with pink hair. He remembered the first day Misha moved in. But that was all.

"I don't remember." Kotaro lied.

"Okay. Well I wont let this spoil your day." Shia said.

Aiko, like Misha, rode all the rides she could and ate a whole lot. At the end of the day everyone was exhausted. Except Aiko.

"I wanna do that again -su!" Aiko yelled.

"No more." Ten-chan said between breaths.

"I'm wiped out." Koboshi said.

"Let's go home." Kotaro said.

"You can move in with me tonight." Shia said.

"Okay -su!" Misha said jumping up and down.

* * *

THE APARTMENT...

"Hoe...We're done -su." Aiko said sitting on a box.

"Wow. You have a lot of things." Shia said looking around.

"Teeheehee. Sorry. I held my heaven box upside down." Aiko said.

"You! You're a Solstice angel aren't you!?" Nyaa said.

"Who said that?" Aiko said looking around.

"That was Nyaa. He can talk." Shia said picking him up and holding him for Aiko to see.

"Well? Am I right?" Nyaa asked.

"Well. Yes." Aiko said.

"What's a Solstice angel?" Shia piped in.

"A solstice angel is the person who tests the people for the world that never was." Aiko said in a normal vice. Not like Misha's.

"So you're the one who will test Kotaro?" Shia asked.

"Is testing. I'm doing it right now. Part of it is memory loss. But if they love that person too much they start remembering." Aiko said. "Well. I guess I'll show you my true form." She said walking to a clear area. She closed her eyes and focused. Then a light came from her body and the next thing they knew, Aiko looked like a normal human being. She ha blue hair up to her waist and was wearing normal clothes.

"So this is what you really look like?" Shia asked.

"Yes." Aiko said.

KNOCK KNOCK. "I'll get it." Shia said.

"Hello?" Shia said opening the door.

"Hi Shia." Ten-chan said.

"Hi Ten-chan. Come in." Shia said opening the door all the way.

Ten-chan walked in. "Well...I was going to continue what I was saying in the par-" Ten-chan said then stopped when he entered the kitchen. He saw Aiko's real form.

"Woah." Ten-chan said.

* * *

Teeheehee. Hope you liked this chapter. I usually wanna just skip o the end of everything but to get to the end you have to start at the beginning. Oh well. I don't really know what a Solstice is so if anyone could tell me.

Cardcaptor Misha


	6. Hi! Im Miya!

I'm back! Thxn for the reviews! Let's get started!

* * *

"Whoa." Ten-chan said. 

"Hi!" Aiko said.

"H-hi?" Ten-chan said.

"I'm Ai-" Aiko started. "Wait! He thinks Aiko is someone else. Better use a different name." She thought.

"I mean, Miya." She said.

"I'm Takashi. But everyone calls me Ten-chan." Tan-chan said holding out his hand. Miya took it.

Shia walked into the room and said, "Oh! You've met my friend!"

Ten-chan just kept starring at Miya.

"Can I talk to you in my room?" Shia asked Miya.

"Oky doky." Miya said.

* * *

"Did you tell him your name?" Shia asked. 

"No! I told him my name is Miya." Aiko said.

"Good." Shia said.

"Let's keep this a secret okay?" Aiko said.

"Sure." Shia said.

"Well we better go back outside or he'll think we ditched him." Aiko said.

* * *

"Sorry. I had to talk to her privately." Shia said. 

"It's okay." Ten-chan said.

"What were you going to say?" Shia asked.

"Nothing. It's not important anymore." Ten-chan said. "Well I better get going."

"Okay." Shia said.

"Nice meeting you." Ten-chan said to Miya.

"You too!" Miya said.

* * *

OUTSIDE... 

"Wow." Ten-chan said. "What's this feeling I have when I see Miya?" He thought. "It feels different from what I felt for Shia. I gotta get home." He thought then left.

* * *

BACK IN THE APARTMENT... 

"I think he likes you." Aiko said.

"No. I don't think so." Shia said.

"C'mon. He got nervous around you at the park." Aiko said.

"Well. Maybe. But I have to turn him down." Shia said.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Well. He's okay but I just wanna be friends." Shia said. "It's best if he not tell me because it might ruin our friendship."

"Okay." Aiko said. "Now I'm on another mission. My job, Cupid." She thought.

* * *

IN KOTARO'S APARTMENT... 

"Goodnight." Kotaro said to him father.

"Wow. Today was exiting." He thought. "Aiko's a little too energetic. Well time for bed." He thought getting in bed.

* * *

"Kotaro -su!" A bell like voice ran through him head. 

"Aiko?" Kotaro yelled in the darkness.

"No -su! It's me! Misha -su!" Misha said.

"Misha?" Kotaro asked.

"Yesy wesy! Help me Kotaro! You're the only one who can -su!" Misha said desperately.

"Misha? I don't even know you." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro -su? You're not Kotaro! I want my Kotaro -su!" Misha said angrily.

"Misha?" Kotaro said. "Misha! Misha! Misha! Where are you!?" He said until...

"Misha!" He yelled waking up. "It was only a dream? But it felt so real." He thought. "Misha..."

* * *

Sob. Sob. That's sooooooooooooo sad! Now I really wanna skip to the end. Oh well. Thxn for the reviews! Weird. Yesterday it seemed like I just started this fanfic. Oh well. Oooooo! Read my bio! I updated it! 


	7. Another authors note

Hi. Yes, it's another authors note. One of many many others I'll probably put up...sorry. I need idea's for another chapter. MISHA12 WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

Sorry but it might be a while until I update. Bye-bye!

Cardcaptor Misha


	8. Do I like her?

I'M BACK!!!! I just didn't want to update so frequently. Sorry for the postpone. I have to write this chapter again because I accidentally deleted it. So...Here's some shout outs to the people who have already reviewed.

**Misha12-Explain things more clearly to me. I don't catch on too fast.**

**Lunarlullaby13-Same thing I said to Misha12 since you are the same people.**

**Cybil kitty-Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to read Pita Ten: Angel come back to me.**

**Lilsis Etsuko-Thanks for reading. Hope you continue to read Pita Ten: Angel come back to me too.**

**Digiteen-No comment!**

Sorry but I forgot most of the chapter. I wish I didn't delete it. Well I'll try my best to write it again. If I get anything wrong, Misha12 correct me. Oh yeah, I'll add a few more touches to this chapter kay?

* * *

THE NEST DAY... 

"Kotaro -su!!!!!!!!" Aiko yelled running after him. "You wefty lefty me at the apawtyment -su! Kotaro -su! It's not powity wity to do dat ya know." She said when she caught up. "Kotaro -su. Kotaro -su! Helloy woahy!" She said waving her hand in front of Kotaro's face.

* * *

IN KOTARO'S MIND... 

Kotaro was thinking about his dream last night. "Misha...Misha...Misha...Who is she? Is she someone I use to remember?" Kotaro thought. "She sounded like Aiko. Aiko's nice, energetic, and unstoppable. Maybe Misha's lie that too. Did I just compliment Aiko? I feel all weird inside."

"KOTARO -SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiko yelled so loud there was an earthquake.

"Aiko! You scared me!" Kotaro jumped.

"Teeheehee. Sorry warry -su!" Aiko said.

* * *

AT SCHOOL... 

"Kotaro! We're going to graduate in 2 weeks! Aren't you exited?" Koboshi said.

"Really? Wow." Kotaro said not interested at all.

"Kotaro -su. It's not polite to say that to a girl." Aiko said. "Kotaro?"

* * *

IN KOTARO'S MIND... 

"Aiko. She can be smart but that was only around me. Maybe she's hiding something from us." Kotaro thought watching her carefully as she sat on her desk talking to Koboshi and Ten-chan.

"Ten-chan! I hear there's a girl you like! Everyone's talking about it!" Koboshi exclaimed.

"Well. Yeah. She has blue hair like Aiko's except she looked different." Ten-chan said. "She was nice, pretty, and about our age."

Aiko gulped hoping it wasn't her.

"Do you know her name? Where did you met her?" Aiko said nervously.

"Her name is Miya and I met her at Shia's house. I guess they're friends." Ten-chan said dreamily.

"Uh..uh.." Aiko said falling off the desk.

"Aiko? Are you okay?" Koboshi said.

"Ye-yes -su!" Aiko said standing up. "I can't blow my cover!" She thought. "I better make sure he doesn't see my real self anymore."

* * *

LUNCH TIME... 

"Kotaro -su! I made you a cupcakey wakey!" Aiko said running towards their lunch area. "OH NO!" Aiko yelled when she tripped and the cupcake fell on Kotaro. "Kotaro! I'm so sorry!" Aiko said taking pieces of the cupcae off his head.

Kotaro looked up and started to laugh. "It's okay Aiko." He said.

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah" Kotaro said.

"I wont loose to Aiko!" Koboshi thought. "Kotaro! I made you an apple pie!" Koboshi said holding it out.

"Thanks Koboshi." Kotaro said. When he took it he remembered when Koboshi gave him an apple cake before and how Misha was there.

"Ugh." Kotaro said clutching his head. "Kotaro! Are you okay!" Ten-chan said. "Yeah. Yeah." He said.

"Misha..." He thought.

* * *

Okay! Do you think it was better than my other chapter 8? I hope so. Guess what!? I just found the document to the other 8th chapter! Waa! Oh well.I'll have a vote! Misha12 which chapter did you like better? The first one I did or this one? Until then, bye-bye! 

misha kawaii


	9. Takashi meets Sasha

HIYA'S PEOPLE! Did you see my bio? I've started a TV series called **_Me and my friends! _**I have episodes 1-4 already. **_Me and my friends _**is avout me and my friends talking about wierd stuff like pee, poo, diaria, and a lot of other things. So heres chapter 9 of whatever my story's called!

* * *

SASHA POV...

"Misha. Misha. Misha." Sasha thought pacing back and forth on a cloud. "I'm going to check on her so called friends." She said jumping off the cloud.

* * *

SATURDAY MORNING...

"Kotaro! Bye! I have to go! Take care of the rest!" Mr. Higuchi said rushing through the door. Before he left he stopped and said bye to the picture of his wife.

"Bye!" Kotaro said. Kotaro got up and went to the balcony.

"Aiko..." He thought.

* * *

SASHA POV...

When she got to earth everyone was starring at her. She walked through the crowd of people wondering what they were starring at.

"What are they looking at?" Sasha said out loud.

"You!" Someone yelled.

"What!?" Sasha yelled. She ran through the crowd of people starring at her knowing if she used her wigs, her secret would be ruined.

She got to Misha's apartment and stood on the balcony. She opened the sliding door and went in. She looked through the house but she found no one. Then Shia came in.

"You still live here!?" Sasha said backing away.

"Yes. Long time no see." Shia said.

"Shia. Who's that?" Aiko said folowing her in her true form.

When Aiko saw Sasha her eyes were wide open.

"SACCHUN!" Aiko yelled hugging her.

"Hi Aiko! I haven't seen you in a while." Sasha said.

When Aiko broke the hug Sasha said, "You're here to test Kotaro, right?"

"Yes. He's a hard one." Aiko said.

"I'll be staying here untill the test is over since Misha is my little sister." Sasha said.

"Okay!" Aiko said jumping up and down.

KNOCK KNOCK...

"I'll get that!" Aiko said.

When Aiko opened it Takashi was standing at he door.

"Hi Ten-chan!" Aiko said. (A/N-Or should it be Miya?)

"Miya!?" Ten-chan said.

"Yes! That's me!" Miya said. "Come in!"

When Ten-chan came to the kitchen he saw Shia and Sasha.

"Hi Ten-chan!" Shia said.

"Hi. Who's this? A new friend?" Ten-chan said looking at Sasha.

"I'm Sasha!" She said walking to Ten-chan and holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Takashi Ayanokoji." He said taking her hand.

* * *

KOTARO'S POV...

"I guess I'll visit Shia..." He said going to the front door.

He stood at Shia's front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Takashi said opening the door.

"Ten-chan?" Kotaro asked surprised.

"Now its a party!" Ten-chan said pushing Kotaro inside.

When Kotaro saw Aiko and Sasha he starred wide-eyed.

"Aiko?" Kotaro asked in shock.

* * *

Now Kotaro suspects something! What will happen in the next chapter when Kotaro/Shia/Takashi/Aiko/Miya/Sasha will interact? R & R pleasy weasy!

misha kawaii


	10. One by one, memories come back

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey hey people did ya see my poll? It's about Kodocha. For those of you who don't know Kodocha this will spread publicity. Who do you think is a beta couple? VOTE NOW OR FOREVER BE A LOSER!

* * *

"Aiko?" Kotaro asked in shock.

"That's not Aiko." Ten-chan said turning around and looking at Miya. "You probably called her Aiko because of the hair color."

"Oh no! This is going all wrong!" Aiko thought.

"Kotaro, this is Miya." Ten-chan said.

"Hi!!" Miya said.

Kotaro remained silent. He looked at Miya being sure it was Aiko. Then he looked at Sasha.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Hello. I'm Sasha." Sacchun said. "I better get going. Chao!" She said jumping off the balcony.

"Did she just?" Ten-chan asked.

"Kotaro, why are you here?" Ten-chan asked.

"I wanted to visit Shia for a while." Kotaro said still shocked from Sasha jumping off the balcony.

"Well, I gotta go." Kotaro said turning around.

"C'mon. You just got here." Ten-chan said pulling him by his shirt.

"Fine." Kotaro said giving in.

"Miya, how'd you meet Shia?" Ten-chan asked.

"Good question." Miya said. "Oh no! I gotta think of something! IDEA ATTACK! I got it." She thought. "Well, it was a dark and stormy night. I ran away from home and was lost in the rain. When Shia came and brought me home. I come and visit every so often." She said.

Kotaro and Ten-chans mouths hung open.

"Where's Aiko? She said she's be living with you now." Kotaro said.

"Well, Aiko had to go out." Shia said.

"Okay. Well, I think we have to go now. C'mon Ten-chan." Kotaro said dragging Ten-chan to the door.

* * *

KOTARO'S HOUSE... 

"I hope I dont have that dream again." Kotaro said in bed.

"Kotaro -su! Kotaro -su!" Misha said.

"Misha? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams. I don't even know you." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro -su. Have you ever heard of the cafe Tricot." Misha said.

"Yeah. Ten-chan's uncle owns that restaurant. Why?" Kotaro said.

"Remember -su. Kotaro." Misha said.

"No. And I dont want to." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro. I think you should keep the memories you have." Misha started.

"Stop Misha!" Kotaro yelled. "If I was meant to forget then I will. And never remember!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Kotaro yelled waking up. "Good. It was just a dream." He thought. "Misha..."

* * *

Misha12 I need your help! I need your idea attacks! I dont know what to write! That's why I haven't been updating so soon. I think I'm gonna discontinue this story. Only temporarily okay people. But should I seriously discontinue it for good?

sad and desperate misha kawaii


	11. Good bye Aiko, hello Misha

Sorry but I think I'm going to end this story right here. This is the final chapter I guess. BYE-BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Misha..." Kotaro said. 

"Yes -su?" Misha asked.

"Misha? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the world that never was." Misha said. "You're the only one who can hear me."

"Why?" Kotaro asked.

"Because It's the finaw day of judgymenty -su!" Misha said.

"What?" Kotaro asked.

"You'll see -su!" Misha said. "Let's go to the apawtymenty woof."

* * *

THE APARTMENT ROOF... 

"Hi Kotaro -su!" Aiko said huggig him. "Misha youwy can com outy wowty now -su!"

"Hi -su!!!!!!!" Misha said. She appeared in the blink of an eye.

"Misha?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes -su?" Misha said.

"Aiko." Kotaro said.

"Yes -su?" Aiko asked.

"This is the final judgment." Nyaa said. "Kotaro! Do you remember Misha?"

"No." Kotaro said. "And I never want to!"

"Well, I guess it's settled." Nyaa said. "Kotaro Higuchi. You fai-"

"WAIT!" Misha yelled. "Kotaro. Don't you remember me -su? How we met for the first time? How you found out I'm an angel?" She asked.

"No." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro. You should keep the memories that you have. Memories are the proof that one has life. There are times of happiness, times of sadness, and ties of painfulness. They are all part of Kotaro's life. Memories aren't always about painful things. So why do you want to forget them?" Misha said.

With those words said Kotaro remembered everything about Misha.

"Misha?" Kotaro asked.

"Kotaro -su. Whatever happens you'll always be in my heart -su." Misha said.

"Yes. Yes! I do remember Misha! I remember when she won the tickets to the hot springs! How Shia moved in with her! How she failed the angel exam! How she and my cousin played at the amusement park! And how...and how...And ho I love her!" Kotaro yelled.

Aiko returned back to her normal form. "Well done Kotaro." She said.

"Aiko? You're Miya?" Kotaro asked.

"Well of course!" Aiko said. "Just as you thought."

"So this is the real you?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes. Now. Kotaro, everything will be sent back to the past when Misha disappeared okay? No one will remember anything except for you and Misha. And one more thing. Misha will still be there." Aiko said.

"Wait! What will happen to you!?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm going back there." Aiko said. Her wings popped out and she flew high above. "Goodbye! I hope we'll meet again soon!" She waved goodbye.

"BYE-BYE AIKO!" Misha said.

After Aiko disappeared they were sent back to the time 3 weeks after Misha disappeared.

* * *

"Hey Kotaro! Hey Shia!" Ten-chan said running to them with Koboshi trailing behind. 

"Where is she?" Koboshi asked.

"Where's who?" Kotaro asked.

"You know. Misha." Kobshi said.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Dai-chan said coming up in his car.

"KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAROOOOOOOOOO!" A familiar voice said.

Kotaro, Shia, Ten-chan and Koboshi looked up to the sk and saw Misha flying to them.

"Kotaro! Do you want to be together again?" Misha asked.

"Yes!" Kotaro said.

Misha landed on Kotaro and hugged him.

"Kotaro I missed you!" She said.

"I did too." Kotaro said. "I...did...too..."

DA END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

How'd you like it? This was my idea. Not Misha 12's. I hope you read my next story! If I can think of one. -- 

happy kirai ja nai kara!


	12. Can we ever be more than friends?

OKAY! I JUST GOT A NEW CHAPTER IDEA!!! It's been a while since I've written on this. More than a month. If ya wanna know more stories I'm gonna write check my profile! Well here's the final chapter of Pita Ten: Angel come back to me!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kotaro told Ten-chan and Koboshi everything that happened. Ten-chan, being disappointed Aiko went bye-bye is in the park. 

THE PARK...

"Geez. She came into my life and went in a blink of an eye." Ten-chan thought. He kicked a rock and kept walking. He walked and walked until he was in a forest. "When did I get here? How long have I been walking?" He thought.

"Nyaa? Nyaa?" A voice came from the trees.

"Who's there?" Ten-chan asked.

Something came out of the trees and landed beside him. "Takashi. Nice to see you." Shia said.

"Shia? What are you doing here?" Ten-chan asked.

"I was looking for my cat." Shia said.

"I'll look with you." Ten-chan said.

"Okay." Shia said.

They walked for a long time looking for Nyaa. Though bushes, up in trees, wading through lakes. Until finally they found a resting spot.

"We've been walking for a long time. I think it's time to go back." Shia said between breaths.

"But what about your cat?" Ten-chan asked.

"Nyaa will come back. We just have to wait." Shia said.

They starting heading back and the sun went down.

"Should I tel her now? We're alone. It's getting dark. Seems like a good time." Ten-chan thought. "Um...Shia?" He said.

"What is it Takashi?" Shia asked.

"Um...The truh is..." He stuttered. "Um...did you know the worlds largest donut has been around for more than 80 years?"

"What?" Shia asked.

"Wait, wait. That's not what I was going to say." He said. "Umm...well...I...I...my house is this way so..." He said pointing in the other direction.

"Well bye." Shia said walking the other way.

"Wait." He said.

Shia stopped and turned arond.

"Th-the truth is...I really...um...I really..." He started.

"Takashi. Just tell me. You don't need to be nervous. We're friends right?" Shia said.

"Yeah...friends..." He said. "She just thinks of us as friends." He thought.

"Never mind. It's nothing. Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"It's alright. I can get there." She said.

"Okay.Goodnight." He said.

* * *

They went their separate ways. 

"That's all she thinks of me. A friend. I guess I'm okay with that." He thought sitting on the front porch. "But someday...I hope we can be more than that."

He looked up to the dark night sky and soon fell asleep.

The silence of the night was hanging over everyone. Koboshi sleeping soundly, Misha hugging Kotaro, Shia walking home, Koaru fantasizing about Ten-chan, Dai-chan dreaming about Misha, Sasha looking over Tokyo, and Ten-chan sleeping on the porch.

Goodnight.

* * *

I DID IT MAN! Hehe. I finished it. Well not much changed in this chapter. MEHREE KURISTUMASU OYOBI A KEH MAH SHI TEH OMEDEHTOH!!!!!!!!!! means merry Chritmas and congratulations on the New Year! PEACE OUT! 

kirai ja nai kara


End file.
